


Mistakes Were Made

by Weeburd



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Art, M/M, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeburd/pseuds/Weeburd
Summary: Jigen and Lupin face some odds that makes Lupin a little scared to lose his buddy and Jigen a little ANGY.My recipient was lordofthegauntlets!  I hope I did the boys justice as watercolour is a very finicky medium lakjshlkash
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Lupin III Big Bang 2020





	Mistakes Were Made




End file.
